Through the HP Universe
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: A Bunch of Harry Potter Drabbles
1. The Afterlife

**1\. Absolute Zero — (color) white**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 281**

* * *

It was all around him, the blinding white light that you only see just as death hits you. The white light that you only glimpse as you pass on into the afterlife, as you pass through the veil. The white that the ghosts of Hogwarts only dream of seeing.

Sirius Black was dead, he had slipped through the veil only seconds ago, or had it been minutes. He couldn't tell, all he knew was he had died. All he could think about was seeing his best friend again.

It seemed like hours had passed, and Sirius knew the gods or whatever being dealt with this land were judging him. Deciding whether he would get sent to heaven or hell, a good afterlife or a bad one.

When he first arrived the white had been a relief, a good change from the dark reds and deep hues that stained the world of the living. But now Sirius yearned for something else, something, anything other than white. It was blinding him, making him sick.

Then there they were, the colors. The reds and greens, the blacks and browns, the rainbows in the afterlife. And there they were, his best friend James Potter, and the mother of his godson Lily Potter. Sirius ran to James and the two shared a warm hug, tears being shed.

Sirius could never forget in all his years in the afterlife the words that James whispered into his ear. The ones that cleared away the last bits of white that blinded his eyes, and clouded his mind. The words that would make sure the pure white wouldn't return, at least not for a long time.

 _ **"Welcome home old friend."**_


	2. Hope

**2\. Ablation — (setting) Malfoy Manor**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 201**

* * *

Malfoy Manor was dark, the only light coming from a lone window in the west end of the large house. Draco Malfoy was sat in bed, reading by the light of his wand, as he studied for the next year.

He was going into his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was completely tired of returning home to his family manor only to hear about how he wasn't good enough. The questions asked by his father driving him insane.

 _"Why aren't you the top of the class?"_

 _"Why are you letting a Mudblood beat you?"_

 _"Why aren't you better than this?"_

He was over it, every time he returned home for the summer or Christmas he was asked these annoying questions. So he was pushing himself to study harder, be prepared so Granger wouldn't beat him again this year.

Maybe this year his father would be proud of him when he returned to Malfoy Manor. Those on the outside would wonder why just one light was on, but it was truly the representation of years to come. Draco Malfoy being the only light, in the sea of darkness his family created.

 ** _He was their only hope._**


	3. Rage

**3\. Accretion — (feeling) anger**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 231**

* * *

He was angry, so very angry right now. Why did Potter get everything? Loyal friends, adoration by the school, anything he could possibly want. Why didn't Draco ever get anything? Stupid Potter had rejected his handshake, that's where it all started.

The anger, the bitter rage that welled up inside Draco whenever he even looked at Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the boy destined to save the school. And who was Draco compared to _that_? A boy who had his entire life handed to him, someone everyone could agree on disliking.

Draco was angry because it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that Harry got the attention and praise of teachers, most of them anyway. The only teacher he got praise from was Severus Snape, and even that wasn't real. Draco had a suspicion that his parents were paying Snape to make Draco look good.

Which only went on to infuriate the boy even furthur. The blonde could never get anything just how he wanted, all he had ever wanted was a handshake, friendship from a boy whom he had adored as a child.

"What did you do?" He was snapped out of his angry thoughts by Blaise Zabini's exclamation. He looked around the dorm and saw it was completely trashed, something Draco had done himself in an rageful daze. But this interruption did nothing.

 _ **Draco was still just as angry.**_


	4. Redheaded Family

**4\. Achondrite — (setting) the Burrow**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 196**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at the burrow, light streaming in through the many windows of the house. Fred and George the first ones up, both quickly running outside to the backyard, grabbing their brooms and tossing around a homemade quaffle.

Soon enough the burrow was noisy, a good sign that most of the Weasley family was awake. Sure enough Bill and Charlie burst out through the doors, rushing to grab their brooms and join the twins in a friendly game of Quidditch.

After an hour they heard the voice of their mother, Molly, calling from the kitchen that breakfast was ready. All four boys looked at each other and quickly raced towards the soft grass that lay below their feet. They rushed inside and ate with the rest of their family, enjoying the company and peace that resided in their quiet home.

Not knowing that in years to come things would only grow to get more and more hectic, new people being brought into their lives, new adventures being taken. Although one thing was for certain. As the years passed they would always stick up for each other.

 _ **They were family after all.**_


	5. Not a Fool

**5\. Albedo — (object) Mirror of the Erised**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 219**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in front of that mirror for hours. Loving the way he looked by Gellert's side, loving the way Gellert looked at him with such love and compassion. It was different, refreshing, a nice change from the way Albus' companion actually behaved.

In reality Gellert Grindenwald was a cold man, no compassion being show to others. He was also very manipulative, very cunning and resourceful. The Gellert in the mirror was different, Albus was glad to get used to the image, he would sit in front of the mirror for hours on end. It was addicting.

Later he learned the Mirror had a name. The mirror of the erised, it showed you your heart's deepest desire. And this seemed to be what Albus Dumbledore desired, hell he craved that kind of attention from his companion.

But it was dangerous, it had driven some people mad. They had to go to St. Mungo's Magical Hospital, confusing fantasy with reality. It was a risk, one Albus wasn't willing to take. So he sent the mirror away, had it locked inside the school he had once attended. Making sure he didn't make a mistake like the other poor souls who stared too long into the mirrors depth.

 _ **He wasn't a fool, and he would make sure the world knew that.**_


	6. A Real Friend

**6\. Altitude — (feeling) ecstatic**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 262**

* * *

Harry Potter wanted to go with her to the slug club. As friends. No one had ever asked her to something as friends before. This was an amazing moment, the best day of her life. She was beyond happy, she was fairly sure Hermione had used the word ecstatic.

Yes that's what she was feeling, ecstatic. This feeling in her chest that made it seem like butterflies were whirling around, this utter happiness that clouded her head. Sure, she had been hoping for Neville Longbottom to ask her instead of someone else. But Harry Potter, the chosen one, had asked her to go with him to a Christmas party as friends!

He had asked her, Luna Lovegood, the girl who was made fun of the most in Hogwarts, to a Christmas party. Ecstatic could barely cover what she was feeling as she walked with Harry to Slughorn's party. As they talked and laughed together, Luna figuring Harry was trying to be friendly, had helped him with his awkward attempts at conversation.

He was nervous, which balanced out her excitement quite well if she did say so herself. She guessed it was because his last date, with a girl called Cho Chang, hadn't gone down that well. He had strayed away from girls since then, all except one of his best friends Hermione Granger. But she was ecstatic because she had been noticed, thought of. It almost seemed like he cared for her. Like she was his friend. And she was fine with that.

 _ **Because she had never had a real friend before.**_


	7. Old Sayings

**7\. Antimatter — (ship) AlbusScorpius**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 118**

* * *

No matter what, despite everything, they would always stick together. They had to, there was no question about it. They were made for each other, or so they believed. Albus couldn't get enough of Scorpius' blonde hair, or his amazing eyes. Scorpius swore he would never get tired of Albus' laugh, or his smiles, or his slightly cheesy jokes.

They were opposites, they came from different backgrounds, had different struggles with their families. Yet here they were, wrapped in a sense of bliss, unaware of the stares of those around them. Because they looked so different, acted so differently, yet were a couple. It was odd to people, but the old sayings were true, perhaps.

 ** **Opposites**** ** _ **do**_** ** **attract.****


	8. Estranged is putting it lightly

**8\. Apastron — (word) estranged**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 214**

* * *

He had been estranged from the family, that's what the newspapers were saying. Sirius thought that was utterly ridiculous, he wasn't estranged from his family, they'd full on disowned him. But they were Blacks, they had a family name to uphold, they wouldn't tarnish it by saying they disowned their firstborn son. No, that would be ludicrous, how could they possibly tell the public the truth. Using softer words were better, it made the impact of the news less harsh, but Sirius was angry because why couldn't people see that they meant the same thing?

Estranged was more something you'd call a husband and wife who didn't live together. Or what you'd call the relationship between Sirius and his brother Regulus, they were distant but not cut off completely. James had told Sirius multiple times to just calm down, but how could he be calm when his parents were practically lying about disowning their own son!

In the end he presumed it didn't matter, at the end of the day he had still been disowned, and it shouldn't matter. So Sirius pretended it didn't, told James and Remus, and even Peter, that he was over it. The word estranged didn't mean anything to him anymore. But that was a lie.

 _ **It mattered a lot.**_


	9. Big Ambitions

**9\. Aphelion — (character) Percy Weasley**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 172**

* * *

Percy Weasley was the Head Boy of Gryffindor, he was smart, and driven, and he had a goal. His family didn't see it that way, well, his brother's didn't at least. They saw him as stuck up and bossy. Perhaps he was a little bossy, but he wanted a job in the ministry, he had to be bossy and in control, otherwise no one would take him seriously.

He would never tell his father, but Percy didn't want to end up where his father was. Down in his father's department it would be torture for Percy, because he had been working so hard to get a better position. He wouldn't let himself get walked over, wouldn't let himself get pushed aside, he would be strong and courageous, bold and out there. He was a Gryffindor, and he would be as proud and bold as he wished, no matter what his family thought. After all, the year was almost over, he would move on to bigger things soon.

 _ **He'd prove them all wrong.**_


	10. Distaster

**10\. Apogee — (character) Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 154**

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was mysterious, dark, the embodiment of a Slytherin. He aced all his classes, and the teachers all loved him. He'd come from humble beginnings, and seemed friendly enough. Yet, despite all of this, Albus couldn't help but feel like there was something not quite right about the boy.

He was sly, knew how to get what he wanted, and, as is a reason he got put into Slytherin, he was _very_ ambitious. He had great ambitions and the determination to achieve his largest goals. This was worrying to Albus, because with the great power this boy held, there were so many things that could go wrong. But then again, he should just listen to the headmaster, he was thinking too far into things. He should let it go, brush it to the side. And he did, for the time being.

 _ **Little did he know that this would result in disastrous consequences.**_


	11. Right or Wrong?

**11\. Apparent Magnitude — (object) wand**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 246**

* * *

"It's a stick!"

"No it's a wand Tuney!"

"Girl's stop shouting and come inside, lunch is ready."

This is what you would hear if you were the neighbors the the Evans family. They had two daughters, one aged eight, the other aged eleven, and they had just been bickering about the object lying on the sidewalk. Petunia, not the type for nonsense was adamant that the object was a plain old stick and wanted to throw it away into the garbage tin. Lily, the younger daughter with a wild imagination was claiming this object to be a wand, one used by witches and wizards.

Their mother had put a stop to it by calling them inside, Lily running out of the doorway and back to the sidewalk to place the object back on the ground, before running inside and closing the door. A few minutes later a small man in purple robes walked by, confusion evident on his face, he was looking for something, that much was clear. As he scoured the ground near the Evans family home his eyes lit up, he'd found what he was looking for. He picked up his wand with a smile and apparated back to the train station. The next morning when the two found the stick gone Petunia had given Lily a triumphant smirk, because a dog surely must have come by and carried it off.

 _ **Years later, however, they found out that Lily had been right all along.**_


	12. Fair

**12\. Asteroid — (character) Gregory Goyle**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 183**

* * *

"Gregory Goyle was my best friend from the moment we met." The voice which spoke was gravelly, ragged, full of sorrow. The speaker took a moment to clear his throat before continuing.

"We made fun of people together, and both worshiped Draco, in the years we were at Hogwarts." Vincent Crabbe let out a sob and decided enough was enough. He took one last look at his best friend, who was laying stone cold, without emotion, in a casket. Ready to be lowered into the earth, to be buried.

Crabbe couldn't help remembering all their happy moments spent together, and a tear slipped down his face. Gregory Goyle wasn't the kindest person, he wasn't the smartest, or the brightest. He was a bully, a tormentor, a downright bad person. But he shouldn't have died, gone to Azkaban sure, but it wasn't fair to all who loved him to see him die. Now _they_ carried grief and sorrow, instead of _him_ carrying guilt. And god dammit, because it isn't _fair._ But this is just how life is.

 ** _ **And**_** ** **everyone**** ** _ **knows that life isn't fair.**_**


	13. Look to the Stars

**13\. Astrochemistry — (class) Astronomy**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 149**

* * *

Luna Lovegood sat in her last class of the night, along with one of her friends, Ginny Weasley. They had both opted to take Astronomy, because it interested them, and the stars told so many stories that they both desperately wanted to learn. The coursework wasn't easy, not by any means at all would someone call the work easy, but the lessons were so enthralling, so intriguing, that it made the work worth it.

The blonde haired girl had to admit, she wouldn't have taken the course if it hadn't been for her mother. When she was a little girl her mother had adored the stars and planets, her mother telling Luna all about what each one meant. This class was everything her mother had explained and more, and she loved that she was following in her mother's footsteps.

 _ **It didn't hurt that she had a friend there either.**_


	14. Lost Memories

**14\. Atmosphere — (feeling) suffocation**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 213**

* * *

She was surrounded by people, why were they there, what had happened? Why wasn't Bella there? No, that's right, Bella had become a Death Eater, and _she_ had a son. What what was her name? She couldn't remember, all she knew was she was suffocating, all these people were causing panic to rise up in her chest and she couldn't breathe.

"Alice!" A old woman rushed in carrying a baby. Alice. That's right. That was her name. Bella used to call her that, so that _had_ to be what she was named. The woman pulled Alice into a tight hug. Panic flared up in Alice's mind, suffocation, this is what it felt like right? She struggled to try to break free of the feeling, but the woman wouldn't let go. Eventually more people came and the feeling only grew.

Alice fell asleep, and then woke up merely three hours later. Her memory was fuzzy again, where was Bella? Why wasn't she right by Alice's side? This time no matter how hard she tried the blurriness of her memories wouldn't clear up, so she left it that way. It made the feeling of suffocation go away. And even through all the feelings, the one thought constantly on Alice's mind was….

 _ **Will Bella ever return?**_


	15. A Gryffindor

**15\. Aurora — (character) Ginny Weasley**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 138**

* * *

 _Bold,_

 _That's what she was,_

 _With her fiery hair,_

 _And loose temper._

 _Courageous and kind,_

 _She always stood up for other,_

 _Always stood up for what she believed in._

 _A Gryffindor,_

 _So that meant she had to be brave,_

 _Even if it got harder by the day,_

 _Even if everyone she loved seemed to be leaving._

 _Broken,_

 _She had been chipping for years,_

 _And now she'd broken for good,_

 _As she watched her love lay still in the arms of a giant._

 _Strong,_

 _As she fought a battle she might lose,_

 _As she closed her brother's eyes and wished him peace,_

 _Finding strength in those still around her as she tried to move on._

 _Ginny Weasley,_

 _A mother now,_

 _A wife,_

 _And above all that._

 _ **Ginny Weasley had proved to everyone,**_

 _ **She was honestly and truly,**_

 _ **A Gryffindor.**_


	16. Follow the Leader

**16\. Aurora Australis — (setting) Australia**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 253**

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Came the angry voice of Hermione Granger, as they stared into a town they had never seen before. They had just used the floo network to get quickly to a muggle hospital, as Hermione wanted to have her first born child at a muggle hospital instead of St. Mungo's. They had gone to get accustomed to the layout of the place, but had obviously said something wrong, as this wasn't the hospital, not by a long-shot.

Hermione looked to her left at a road sign, it read ' _Alice Springs_ '. Hermione let out a gasp, her family had vacationed here once, a long time ago when she was eight years old, it had been her first ever vacation.

"Ronald we're in Australia!" Hermione didn't know whether to feel ecstatic, nostalgic, or angry, but no matter what there was only one thing they needed to focus on. Finding someone to talk to, because finding someone meant they could find a way to get back home, and that was the most important thing to do. Hermione let out a sigh and rolled up her sleeves, she was almost certain she could find the Australian Minister of Magic's office here, she'd been there only once but had made sure to pinpoint the location.

"Mione'! Where are you off to?" Came the shouts of Ron Weasley after his wife, he got no reply. He sighed and decided to do what he'd done for most of his Hogwarts years.

 _ **Following Hermione's lead.**_


	17. Frozen Rage

**17\. Aurora Borealis — (feeling) freezing**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 215**

* * *

It was unbearably cold outside. Draco could tell that much. He was freezing, his senses were numb, he couldn't tell how long he'd been out there. The back garden of Malfoy Manor was unimaginably cold, the fountain had frozen despite the charms cast around it, and the little five year old child was out there without a coat.

He had common sense, despite being five, he knew not to go outside in winter without a coat on. He was freezing, but it wasn't his doing. Draco hadn't gotten the correct potion to his father, which resulted in a punishment. His mother was out with other women in the community, which led to Draco being thrown outside, locked out, and left to freeze.

His teeth started chattering, the cold seemed to be seeping into his bones, he was freezing. Suddenly there was a loud pop and Narcissa Malfoy was home, she heard whispers from her left and looked to see her son sitting in the snow, freezing. She picked him up, unlocking the door and carried him inside to warm him up, slamming the door behind her once they were inside. This brought Lucius into the room, the smile which had previously been on his face dropping as he looked at his wife.

 _ **She was livid.**_


	18. After the War

**18\. Axis — (ship) DracoHermione**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 187**

* * *

It was an unusual headline, something most hadn't even thought they'd ever see in their lives. Yet there it was. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were _dating_. This had shocked everyone, especially their friend and family. Narcissa accepting it and moving on, but Harry and Ron turning out more shocked and slightly upset. Especially Ron, who'd thought they would start a relationship after the war.

The most excited person about the whole thing was Ginny, who had thought they would be a cute couple since Hogwarts. She even took them out on a double date with Harry and her. A year after the original article was published something even crazier happened.

Hermione Malfoy and Draco Malfoy had gotten married, it was official. The pure blooded community was livid, not that either of the two cared, they were happily in love, and other's opinions didn't matter. They couldn't wait to start a family, Harry and the Weasley's knew that much. The two were excited to announce, at Christmas three years after the war was over, that they were going to be having their first child.

 ** _ **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**_** ** **.****


	19. Remembering You

**19\. Azimuth — (word) evanescence**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 154**

* * *

The fear of evanescence gripped him each night after Fred's passing. He'd heard about the word before, at other funerals when he was a small child. After losing a loved one some people would rapidly forget the loved one, the person who had passed leaving their minds and memories all together.

George was terrified of evanescence, because he _couldn't_ forget Fred, he wouldn't for as long as he lived. Yet people kept saying it was more and more likely he would experience it, evanescence, because his mind would want to block out all memories causing trauma and stress. Meaning he would forget Fred entirely.

He wrote on his mirror in the mornings, a reminder to himself about Fred being a person, why he was significant, what had happened to him. So that evanescence wouldn't take away the last bit of his brother he had left.

 _ **So that it wouldn't take Fred away for good.**_


	20. Amusement

**20\. Bar — (AU) Barista!AU**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 235**

* * *

Sirius Black was having the worst shift in existence. He worked at a local bar and this shift was a nightmare for him. He'd already had to escort five different drunk men off the perimeter because they were harassing the female clients. Women of all ages had been flirting with him non-stop, making it almost impossible to do his job correctly. The worst part was it had only been fifteen minutes since his shift had started.

His jaw clenched as another woman came up to him, she had a sparkle in her green eye, and gorgeous red hair, and Sirius really didn't want to have to explain to her that he really wasn't interested. But once she got up to the counter he realize she wasn't here to flirt, she was here to complain, or something like that.

"I'd like you to make sure that prat," she paused to point at a slightly tipsy man with glasses who was hanging onto a man with a scar on his face, "doesn't follow me anymore." With that she stormed off towards a table in the back, where a black haired man sat waiting for her. The man with glasses continued over towards the woman, ignoring his friend who was calling out towards him with exasperation. Sirius couldn't bring himself to heed the woman's request, this was _far_ too amusing.

 _ **Maybe this shift wasn't the worst after all.**_


	21. All for One

**21\. Big Bang — (colors) red, orange, yellow**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 164**

* * *

Red stained the ground around her, it was blood. Whether it was that of her comrades or that of her enemies she couldn't distinguish. Most likely a mix of both, as the bodies on the ground were lain there from both sides of this terrible war.

Orange whipped around her vision, though she couldn't tell if it was from her hair that kept blowing in her face, blocking her vision, or the orange of the fire that danced behind her. She knew it was the astronomy tower that had caught fire, though she wasn't quite sure why it had caught fire.

Then there it was, surrounded by rubble, and dead bodies. A small patch of buttercups, they had managed to survive despite the fact that their home had been destroyed in the battle. The battle was over and so much chaos remained, but she knew that in the end, they would survive, and grow stronger because of this.

 _ **Each and every one of them.**_


	22. No Harm In Love

**22\. Binary — (ship) GinnyLuna**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 202**

* * *

Ginny and Luna had been a couple since the war ended, they'd found solace and comfort in each other before and during the battle, and only after did they decide it was safe enough to start a relationship. Even if you hated them individually, teachers and students alike had all admitted that they were an absolutely adorable couple.

Hermione stopped by their apartment once to find them painting the walls, or, Luna was trying to paint the walls. Ginny was making brownies in the kitchen instead of painting because painting ' _wasn't her strong suit_ ' and baking was more her style.

Harry had gone over to wish them congratulations on getting an actual house together, only to find them playing a odd version of what seemed to be hide and seek in their newly found open spaces. He'd smiled and left the cake he'd brought on the living room table before leaving, glad that they had found each other. The two of them were undeniably happy and in love, they found comfort in each other's presence and were good influences, so what was the danger in the situation? There wasn't any. This was love, pure and simple.

 _ **And there's no harm in love.**_


	23. Diabolical

**23\. Black Hole — (characters) Carrows**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 183**

* * *

The Carrows were _diabolical_. The face of pure evil, at least to the students attending their classes. Some even reckoned that the two were worse than Dolores Umbridge, which was a shocking thing, because Dolores' punishments had been terrible, no one had wanted detentions with her.

With the Carrows it was different for the worse, there was no _detention_. No, instead you were tortured or mind controlled, to teach you a lesson. And while Dolores Umbridge hadn't allowed students to openly voice their opposing opinions towards her beliefs, the Carrows didn't let you have any beliefs at all other than their own. If you even though something that opposed them they'd somehow manage to find out.

But they were still brave, they had re-started the D.A. out of pure need for knowledge on how to protect themselves. Which was a smart and dangerous move, because if the Carrows found out, it would spell death and chaos. They still didn't fear during their lessons though, because they might not all have been Gryffindors.

 _ **But they were sure as hell all just as brave.**_


	24. My Mate

**24\. Black Moon — (AU) Werewolf!AU**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 206**

 **Fair warning, Dunno if I took the AU how it was supposed to be taken.**

* * *

It was a regular day in the Slytherin Pack, the omegas were cleaning and cooking, the deltas were training the young ones, and Draco Malfoy sat watching it all run. His father was the Alpha of the pack, something which would soon be passed onto him. His mother was their Luna, which was basically a female Alpha, but the elders had wanted an easy way to distinguish.

The Gryffindor pack was currently visiting, well, the Alpha, Beta, and their families anyway. It was their turn to go around trying to find their son a mate, this was the last pack they'd traveled to, and so they were getting a welcome dinner. Draco was dreading having to attend. But he was sixteen, eligible to find a mate, and therefore it couldn't be a bad thing to go socialize with a different pack.

He walked down into the Alpha family's lavish dining room, seeing the Alpha family, the Potters, already seated, along with the Beta's family. What caught Draco's attention was the intoxicating smell that filled his nostrils. That's when he saw the Potter's son, Harry. His eyes widened as their gazes connected. They both spoke in unison, the one word that seemed to freeze the room.

" _ **Mate"**_


	25. The House with the Chosen One

**25\. Blue Moon — (setting) Ravenclaw Common Room**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 214**

* * *

Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang sat together doing their Astronomy homework like always, on the couches near their common room's fireplace, laughing and telling jokes. This was lost amongst the chatter of the other students that inhabited the common room, all of which were either experimenting with potions, or doing their homework.

It was a large difference from the Gryffindor common rooms, most Ravenclaw students were sure the house of the courageous would either be asleep or partying at this time of night. They weren't wrong, they could tell by the angry sounds of McGonagall's heels striking on the hallway tiles as she grumbled a little too loudly about the stupid partying of the house of the lions.

She walked by for the fourth time and the Ravenclaw common room quieted down into a silence, not in fear of being reprimanded, but more because they wanted to see if she was back off towards Gryffindor Tower.

" _Harry Potter is….can't believe they're still awake…..and at this hour too….._ " The house only caught snippets of what she was mumbling, but they all snickered as her voice faded away. This was something that was a clear difference between the two houses, one held studious youngsters with a knack for learning.

 _ **The other had Harry Potter.**_


	26. The End of It

**26\. Blueshift — (object) glasses**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 133**

* * *

James Potter entered his dorm to find glasses lying on Sirius' bed. He was confused at first because none of them, not even Frank Longbottom, with whom they shared a dorm, wore glasses. Sirius rushed into the dorm seconds later, grabbing the glasses out of James' hands and putting them on. He grabbed a book and layed down in his bed, unaware of the shocked stare being given to him by his best friend.

Eventually, however, James cleared his throat and Sirius looked up towards him with a quirked eyebrow. James let out a sigh.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"This.." James said, gesturing to Sirius lounging on the bed with glasses on his face and a book in his hand.

"I need glasses to read."

 _ **And that was the end of it.**_


	27. Fairy Brained

**27\. Bolide — (AU) Fairy!AU**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 121**

* * *

Luna Lovegood was a fairy, it was as simple as that. There was nothing more to it, and nothing less to be said. Plain and simple, there it was. So _why_ was it so hard for someone to understand that. She had wings, and could do wandless magic, it was easy to explain, yet so hard for others to understand.

Ginny Weasley was one of those people who didn't quite understand, but at least she was making an effort. She found Luna breathtaking, even without the wings, or the outfits, she was still her best friend. This changed nothing, because even if she was a fairy, she hadn't changed her personality.

 _ **At the end of the day she was still Luna.**_


	28. Uncaring

**28\. Caldera — (setting) Department of Mysteries**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 141**

* * *

It was a _tragedy_. That's what the Minister of Magic was saying about the events that took place in the Department of Mysteries. Harry threw the newspaper onto the ground, fury bubbling in the pit of his stomach because how dare he? Sirius Black died a criminal, and only after his death was he cleared of all charges.

Harry could still remember vividly everything that had happened that night in the Department of Mysteries, it would flash into his mind sometime, it filled his dreams and made them _terrifying_. But the Minister, the only one who had prevented Harry from having a happy life with Sirius, was now declaring the event a tragedy. Harry, however, was sure of something, something his friends told him to ignore and forget. To just brush off.

 ** _ **Harry was sure that the Minister didn't**_** ** **actually**** ** _ **care.**_**


	29. Humans Just Don't Understand

**29\. Catena — (character) Crookshanks**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 129**

* * *

Crookshanks didn't quite understand why his master wouldn't take any of his hints. It was puzzling to him, as he thought humans were supposed to be smart. Perhaps he was wrong, but it seemed like she was just in denial. That or she was afraid, which seemed to Crookshanks like the more plausible option.

Humans didn't seem to believe the obvious, like all the proof that showed Sirius Black wasn't a criminal. Crookshanks could see all the proof, so why couldn't his human and her friends see the same? Lupin, or that's what he presumed the human was called, had caught on, he understood. So why couldn't the younger humans? Maybe it was a difference in age that blocked their ability to see the obvious.

 _ **Sirius Black was innocent.**_


	30. Lying in a Casket

**30\. Celestial Equator — (ship) MollyArthur**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 207**

* * *

They stood there in silence for a while. The couple that had made it through every challenge life had thrown at them. Molly and Arthur, the latter being a inquisitive person who sought to understand the likings of Muggle objects. The former a strong independent woman who looked out for her children at every single turn.

But, in this moment, they didn't look like those descriptions, no. Arthur's eyes had lost their glow, he was trying to hide the fact that he was shedding tears, trying to show his wife he could still be strong despite what had happened. Molly didn't look like the strong woman everyone knew her as, she looked utterly broken, openly sobbing into her husband's shoulder. They stood in front of a casket, but he was being woken up, he didn't get to see whose name was engraved at the top.

Fred shot up out of bed, curious as to what exactly the dream had been of. His mind reeling over questions of why his parents seemed a year older than they were, or why they were so devastated, why the dream had a sense of foreboding to it, like it was a warning. And most of all…

 _ **Who was in the casket?**_


	31. Helpless

**31\. Celestial Poles — (ship) LuciusNarcissa**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 237**

* * *

Narcissa sighed as she slipped on her white wedding gown. Wondering how on earth she'd gotten to this point, she smiled because she loved the man she was about to marry, but her eyes held a smidge of sadness, because she wasn't quite sure _he_ loved _her._ Her younger sister, Bellatrix, was chattering on and on about how Narcissa would do amazing and would keep their family name intact, and that she had _nothing_ to worry about.

But Narcissa felt it her right to disagree, at least in her head, because she was the second choice. Lucius had been ecstatic to marry her older sister but then she ran off and married someone who led her to disgracing her family name and being disowned. From then on out it was Narcissa who would marry Lucius, and though he didn't seem any less enthusiastic, Narcissa couldn't help but have her doubts.

She slipped on the veil and tried to calm her nerves. She entered the cathedral where they were getting married and looked at her husband. The look in his eyes banished all doubts from her mind, they held so much love and adoration as she walked towards him, and she let a grin take over her features. The priest started asking for their vows, and it was no trouble for Narcissa to say the words that bound her in fate and marriage to Lucius Malfoy.

" _ **I do."**_


	32. Daydreams

**32\. Celestial Sphere — (ship) SeverusLily**

 **AJ, Kasai Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 154**

* * *

They were like the sun and the moon, fire and water, hot and cold, yet they somehow got along splendidly. Lily Evans and Severus Snape were the perfect couple and that's how they wanted it to stay. Lily telling stories under the stars, her face lighting up as she recalled the events of the previous day, her eyes like shining pairs of emeralds underneath the cover of darkness. Severus sitting and listening quietly, small smiles on his face as he listened to her tales, wonder and adorating filling his eyes.

A sharp knock on his desk brought him out of his mind.

"Come on Sev, class is over." The voice of the red haired beauty cleared away the last traces of his daydream, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh as he stood up and followed the Gryffindor to the courtyard. Maybe one day…..

 _ **It would be more than just a daydream.**_


	33. t r a g i c

**33\. Chaos — (word) tragic**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 189**

* * *

 _Lily Luna,_

 _You are oh so tragic._

 _Your life based in the shadows of your family._

 _You are oh so tragic,_

 _In so many ways,_

 _Far more than one._

 _Your hair is like fire,_

 _That's seen more than your burning personality,_

 _More than your determination,_

 _It's oh so tragic._

 _Your eyes twinkle like stars,_

 _Which is seen more than your brilliant mind,_

 _Or your kind personality._

 _It's so very tragic._

 _You resemble your mother,_

 _Your cousins,_

 _Your grandmother,_

 _It's oh so tragic._

 _You're compared to them,_

 _Far more than you'd like,_

 _Are you as brave as they are?_

 _Are you as smart as they are?_

 _As funny?_

 _As brilliant?_

 _As showstopping?_

 _As famous?_

 _Do you live up to their legacy?_

 _And so you try to do those,_

 _You're smart,_

 _The top of your class._

 _You're the bravest Gryffindor of your year,_

 _You're the class clown,_

 _Always one to crack a joke,_

 _Everyone_ _knows when you enter a room._

 _Yet still,_

 _You're compared to them,_

 _Your own achievements are shadowed by theirs._

 _It's oh so tragic._

 _Lily Luna,_

 _You are oh so tragic,_

 _But you won't let that stop you._


	34. The grand canyon

**34\. Chasma — (word) canyon**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 149**

* * *

Hermione looked out at the great canyons, smiling as the wind whipped through her hair. It was hot, almost insufferably so, but she was a witch. Why should it bother her? She remembered when she'd visited the canyon years ago, when she was still a young girl. She'd absolutely _hated_ it. Her clothes had stuck to her skin from all the sweat that had poured off of her.

Now she had cooling charms, was wearing less warm clothes, and was older. Now that she was older she could finally appreciate the beauty of the canyon. Besides, it was a good break from the suffocating air that surrounded her in London. She hadn't taken anyone but Ginny and Luna, deciding that a girl's trip would be the best option.

That night they all sat at the edge of the canyon, watching the sun go down with smiles on their faces.


	35. Shallow People

**35\. Chromosphere — (feeling) shallow**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 138**

* * *

If you asked Harry Potter, than he would tell you his family was very shallow. Not only were they snobbish, but they also fit the literal definition of the word. They had no depth. Not emotionally or intellectually. Dudley wasn't doing well in school, nor did he seem to care about anyone's feelings. This was something young Harry Potter had noticed quite often.

Now while his aunt Petunia wasn't the most intellectually challenged person he'd met, she seemed unable to comprehend any human emotions. Well, any emotions when it came to Harry's anyway. His uncle, however, seemed to be the worst of them all. He lacked intelligence when it really mattered, and he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Which is why if you asked Harry Potter, he would tell you his family was very, _very_ , shallow.


	36. Not just mad (darling i'm insane)

**37\. Coma — (AU) MadScientist!AU**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 133**

* * *

"Bella this doesn't seem like the best idea," came the slightly hesitant voice of Narcissa Malfoy, who stood in the midst of a small lab fire. Her sister only let out a cackle before moving over to the next lab station. It too quickly caught fire, setting ablaze quicker than the last four had.

"Of course it's a good idea! It's science!" called Bellatrix over a mysterious wind that whipped through their small lab. Both women's hair whipped across their faces.

"But you're using science for the wrong reasons!"

"What do you mean the wrong reasons?"

"Bella, you're literally trying to summon a demon with science!"

The lights began to flicker, on and off, on and off. One last thing was heard before the lights went out completely.

" _ **It's working though, isn't it?"**_


	37. Good Enough

**38\. Comet — (object) Comet 360 (broomstick)**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 110**

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked down at his new broom in disgust, his nose wrinkling as he looked at the thing. It was a Comet 360, the latest broom in the series, and while it looked absolutely spectacular - he knew that it was just to hide the many faults of the broom's maneuvering systems. He didn't understand why his father had gotten him _this_ , this mockery of a broom - or in his opinion anyways. Did his father think it was funny - To get his hopes up, to set an almost impossible challenge and then throw in another obstacle?

 _ **After all, how was he supposed to be better than Harry Potter with**_ **this** _ **?**_


	38. n o b i l i t y

**39\. Constellation — (characters) the Black family**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 366**

* * *

The Black family were proud to say that they were a _very_ pure family. Not in ideals, or behaviors, but in their bloodline. And that was all that mattered, wasn't it? Upholding the family name and becoming a good, acceptable, pure blooded boy. To be surrounded by family, marrying only the best pure-blooded women. Producing suitable heirs to carry on the family name. But they too - like many other families - had... _rebellious_...children of their own.

They were proud, but they'd never tell you about young Sirius Black, who hung around with blood traitors, half bloods, and even muggle borns. Who was a bold Gryffindor with the courage of a lion. They would never tell you of bright young Sirius who would ace his classes, who made friends everywhere he went. The boy clad in red and gold who was almost never seen without a wide smile or open arms - a free shoulder to cry on at any time. No, he tarnished their name terribly, dragged it through the mud time and time again. Why would they tell you about him?

They were noble, but they would _never_ tell you about daring Andromeda. Kind, loving, brilliant Andromeda who was full of laughter and warmth. The brilliant girl who'd been a charming, ambitious, cunning Slytherin just like the rest of her family. Andromeda who was positively _vivacious_ , who'd entranced a kind boy and gotten married to him. She'd ignored the fact that he was a muggleborn, she didn't care. No, she broke the number one rule of being a pure blooded daughter; she'd married a _mudblood_ , she wouldn't produce pure-blooded heirs. Why in Merlin's name would they tell you about her?

The Black Family were proud to say that they were a _very_ pure family. Though they wouldn't mention the fact that they'd kicked out anyone who opposed their terrifying ideals. Wouldn't mention anyone who tarnished their bloodline, who gave birth to anyone less than _pure_. No, instead they would tell you about loyal Bellatrix, or beautiful Narcissa. Or even cunning Regulus, who looked so much like his older brother it was almost painful. Because they were noble, popular, _adored_.

 _ **Why should they let anyone change that?**_


	39. a n g e l i c

**40\. Corona — (AU) Angel!AU**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 229**

* * *

"You're kidding, you have _got_ to be kidding!" exclaimed Harry Potter, his black hair even more messy than usual due to running his hands through it. He was frustratedly pacing around the room, rubbing his hands over his eyes, his glasses placed slightly askew on top of his nose.

"You're my angel?" He asked, waving his hands towards the blonde who stood in front of him. The blonde stood, a suit vest on top of his white shirt, wings sprouting out from his back. He stood there, practically glowing, as he usually did.

"Could you sound any _more_ disappointed Potter?"

"Oh sod off," The brunette took off his glasses, rubbing his hand over his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He let out a sigh, rubbing his temples before plopping his glasses back onto his face. "So what are you here to do?"

"I'm not usually one to be vague, Potter, but literally _anything_ ," came his bored drawl, crimson creeping up the Angel - er - Draco's neck the only sign he was even a little bit flustered at the whole ordeal. A smile began to creep onto the brunette's face.

"Anything?"

"Are you daft? I _literally_ just told you didn't I?" Harry held his hands up in mock surrender. Knowing only one thing for sure with the angel standing in front of him.

 _ **This would be fun.**_


	40. v a n i t y

**41\. Cosmic Ray — (character) Colin Creevey**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 109**

* * *

Colin Creevey had _always_ been a happy, carefree, slightly obnoxious child. He'd followed all the rules, behaved perfectly. Sure, he took pictures, but it was his hobby. Now, however, he was different. A changed person. Now, there was no time for taking photographs, or being cheery and care-free. No, now it was time to fight - even if McGonagall had strictly forbid it. And so he stepped out carefully, and began to fight valiantly. It was brilliant, the way he took down Death Eaters around him. Though eventually, his frail body was no match. And thus ended the valiant life of Colin Creevey.

 **His death would** _ **not**_ **be in vain.**


	41. The Diary

**42\. Cosmic String — (setting) 1940s**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 102**

* * *

 _September 5th, 1942,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's both odd and wondrous - in my own opinion at least, how easily power can be obtained. Ability to speak to, and thus practically control snakes has always come easily to me. I found it odd at first, the concept that I could talk with these powerful beings so easily - these beings that represent my house, my traits. It was quick and easy, learning the language. Nagini's glad, now I can speak with her without legilimens. I've also found something about Horcruxes, they're intriguingly hard to make, and find. It's a challenge. One I've accepted willingly._

 _~ Marvolo_


	42. a l o n e

**43\. Cosmogony — (setting) Hogwart's Library**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 227**

* * *

There were certain people you would expect to see at the Hogwart's Library, like Hermione Granger for example, or even Luna Lovegood. The people who were studious and determined to learn new things, to excel in their studies. And then there were others, who you didn't expect to see in the library at all, yet still were there quite often. Like, for example, Gregory Goyle. Who seemed the epitome of unstudious, the epitome of dumb.

Yet, there was where he spent all of his time. Books were his solace now, without Vincent to talk to him, make him laugh, worry about Potion's essays with. It was hard on all of them - Vincent's death - it'd struck through their little group like a flash of lightning; quick, unexpected, but leaving devastation in its wake. They'd never liked the library, if Gregory remembered correctly, though now the quiet was nice. It helped him sink into the books, helped him drift away from reality. Though sometimes it had the opposite effect than he hoped for, and it made the silence almost painfully lonely. A voice stirred him out of his thoughts, and perhaps the kind person before him would be able to keep him company in these times - after the war and cleared of conviction - when he felt the strong want for someone to stay with him.

" _ **Can I sit here?"**_


	43. Drained

**46\. Dark Matter — (characters) Dementors**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 194**

* * *

Andromeda didn't want to think about it, couldn't _bear_ to think about it - to think about _her_. It was all too painful to imagine, her beautiful older sister rotting away in a cell. She could see the dementors now, despite them not being anywhere near her. And despite how painful it was, she _knew_ the effects it would have on her vivacious sister.

The Dementors would make her more deranged than she already was, cause her insane daydreams to become even more of a reality for her. Andromeda was sure the dark, soul sucking creatures were meant to deter her sister from the dark side. But it would have the opposite effect, she knew that. It would only make Bella's allegiance stronger.

Crying, that's what snapped her out of her daze. Snapped her out of her terrible thoughts of Dementors and Azkaban. It was alright now, they were safe now. She looked down at her brilliant baby girl, glad for once that she looked like Ted. It was better that way, no painful reminders of her old life. After all, she was starting over now.

 _ **She would make sure it was a fresh start.**_


	44. h o n o r

**47\. Declination — (character) Kreacher**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 117**

* * *

Kreacher didn't ever think that _this_ was what he would be doing. Leading a rebellion of his fellow house elves, against the man his masters had served for ages. He'd thought it ridiculous - something master Sirius would have done - going so far against all of the family's values. Though he liked to think, that this was what Master Regulus would have wanted. Something his noble master would have done.

And while he adored most of the Black Family, Regulus was the one he looked up to the most. Because he wasn't too outgoing, he was quietly defiant. So now Kreacher would gather his friends, his fellow house-elves, and together they would fight.

 _ **In honor of master Regulus.**_


	45. Brilliance

**48\. Density — (object) teaspoon**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 107**

* * *

It was _always_ a teaspoon of _something_ in Ronald Weasley's life. A teaspoon of sugar, in his tea or in his coffee, because sugar was _far_ too expensive. A teaspoon of medicine, because he needed to get well, but there wasn't enough to go around in the winter. Cold and flu season was the worst time, sometimes they even got less than a teaspoon of medicine. If times were dire. But now, perhaps he could finally appreciate the use of a teaspoon - even if it was a metaphor.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean we all do!"

 _ **God she was brilliant.**_


	46. Easy A

**49\. Disk — (class) Muggle Studies**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 105**

* * *

Hermione Granger was shocked to find herself in the Muggle Studies class, more shocked than she was about anything else in her third year. She'd sworn to herself she wouldn't even step foot in the class, because surely it would be an easy O. Yet she'd stepped foot into the classroom still, even if it was by accident. And from then on she'd been drawn in. Maybe a little _too_ drawn in. But it was good for her - in her opinion at least - because it meant she got time to wind down. Besides, the class was packed full of myths.

 _ **And it was**_ **extremely** _**amusing.**_


	47. n o r m a l i t y

**50\. Double Asteroid — (characters) Flora and Hestia Carrow**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 111**

* * *

Flora and Hestia were proud to say that they were very much the epitome of normal, thank you very much. Or so they liked to lead people to believe anyway. See of _course_ they were normal, apart from the fact that they were twins - sharing everything down to the same favorite color. Flora and Hestia were normal, apart from the fact that they were pure blooded witches, both highly powerful. They were _absolutely_ normal, apart from the fact that _they_ \- unlike most other students - were almost certainly related to Death Eaters. So yes, Flora and Hestia were proud to say that they were the epitome of normal.

 _ **Thank you very much.**_


	48. Hot Damn

**53\. Eccentricity — (character) Mad-Eye Moody**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 129**

* * *

They called him _Mad_ -Eye Moody for a reason. Yes, he was pretty much, ok almost certifiably insane. But did that mean he should have to be tied up, ropes digging into his skin. Didn't justify the fact that he was stuck in some crackpot's dark old trunk - nor the fact that his mouth was gagged shut. Honestly, when he'd gotten the invite from Dumbledore he'd thought things were going to change. He was snapped out of his angry thoughts by the light streaming in yet again, the familiar pluck of hair and the small pain that followed it. He couldn't help but think - in that moment that was so familiar to all the others - the thing he'd thought for the entirety of his being stuck in the box.

 _ **Goddamnit.**_


	49. Take a Fucking Sip (Babe)

**54\. Eclipse — (class) Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 193**

* * *

The Defense Against the Dark Arts was an _unusual_ class - to say the least. Each and every professor who'd held the post had seen plenty of odd things in their time. But nothing, _nothing_ could prepare anyone for Sirius Black. In his first year, he'd gone into the classroom, bearing his father's finest fencing sword, a grin wide on his features. Second year he'd gone and decorated the entire room with shakespearean artifacts, the Defense Professor spending most of class removing the artifacts by hand.

But even his old habits couldn't prepare anyone for third year. The professor walked into the first day of class, surprised at the lack of oddities in the classroom. Other students filed in, also thoroughly confused, looking around as if someone or something would pop out at any second. They'd been surprised when Sirius Black walked in late, no uniform on. Instead he wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt said 'take a fucking sip babe' and if you asked any of the Gryffindors, they would tell you it was absolutely brilliant.

 _ **But that's just what most kids said about Defense Against the Dark Arts.**_


	50. b e h a v e

**57\. Electromagnetic Radiation — (setting) Grimmauld Place**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 101**

* * *

Sirius was bored out of his mind, stuck sitting inside Grimmauld Place, nothing to do but sit around. It was honestly terrifying, it reminded him quite vividly of his childhood. Trapped inside the house, nothing to do but sit alone and _behave_. That's the word Dumbledore used, _behave_ , and Sirius absolutely _despised_ that word. It was the same exact word his mother used with him almost constantly when he was young, she'd engraved it into his memory. He hated it, so if there was one thing that Sirius Black would _not_ do - not in a million years…..

 _ **He would not behave.**_


	51. e a s i l y

**58\. Ellipse — (object) Goblet of Fire**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 106**

* * *

The Goblet of Fire was _spectacular._ There in all of it's shimmering glory, protective spells gleaming around the outside rim, so no one underage could step foot it. No one underage could step through, or there would be undesired effects. Barty smiled to himself, proud beyond compare at his brilliant disguise. He was unable to believe he'd fooled Dumbledore, a man he'd previously thought untrickable. There he stood, in front of the object Dumbledore seemed to be so confident in. He remembered his task well, and looking at the object in front of him there was only one thing on his mind.

 _ **This will be easy.**_


	52. I don't doubt it

**60\. Ephemeris — (object) Time-Turner**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 366**

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't know why they'd given her the time-turner in the first place. Yes, she'd asked McGonnigal if there was any way she could attend multiple classes at the same time, but it wasn't like she'd been expecting an answer. Merlin, she was almost sure the stern teacher would have told her the question was idiotic, that it was such a ridiculous question that she shouldn't have ever asked it in the first place. And yet the magical teacher had only given her a knowing look, and gestured for Hermione to step further into her office and take a seat.

She had, admittedly, found it quite odd to see the woman smiling at her - so used to the stern demeanor that it was slightly off-putting to see a kind smile on her face. But then again, it didn't look wholly out of place either.

"You know, I see so much of myself in you," McGonnigal had begun, sitting opposite Hermione and gazing wistfully out the window. "I wanted to take as many classes as I could once third year hit, wanted to gain all the knowledge I possibly could and then some."

Hermione had smiled. _Finally,_ she had thought, _someone understands._ Though it had confused her slightly, where was this going? What was the purpose of this conversation?

"I brought this up to my Transfiguration teacher at the time," she continued, "and to my surprise he showed me this."

McGonnigal held up a small, golden necklace. Full of little rings all hanging around what seemed to be a miniature hourglass. _A time-turner._ Hermione recognized it immediately. She'd read all about them, though seeing it in person was nothing like reading about it.

"I've had no use for it," McGonnigal went on, passing the object daintily over to Hermione. "Perhaps you'll find it as helpful as I did."

"You're giving it to me?" Hermione clarified, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. The teacher nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you," Hermione beamed, allowing herself to be ushered out of the office, "I'll make sure to take good care of it."

The door closed, but not before she could hear McGonnigal's reply.

" _ **I don't doubt it."**_


	53. Family Matters

**61\. Equinox — (setting) Easter in Hogwarts**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 574**

* * *

"I thought we were family," Sirius snapped at Narcissa, as if daring her to deny their relation. For a moment there was no sound from either of them, only the far away laughter of other students taking part in the spectacular event that was Easter at Hogwarts. Then he heard her sigh, and watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I never said we weren't," she replied carefully, her words slow and pronounced. They rolled off her tongue elegantly, prim and proper - just like she was. _Just like he wasn't_.

"Then why," he began almost angrily, "are you refusing to spend Easter with me?"

She could see he was hurt underneath the bitterness and anger, see that it hurt him that they were distancing themselves from him. He felt so much disappointment then, she was sure. Narcissa understood disappointment all too well. She was the youngest in her family after all.

"Why," he continued, "have you gotten Regulus to ignore me. We're brothers, and he won't even spend Easter with me because of _you_."

She sighed as the familiar feeling of guilt settled in her stomach. Vaguely she wondered when the guilt had stopped being foreign and had become so familiar. Another sigh escaped her lips, and she warily looked around the bright hallways, full of pastel streamers that were enchanted to rain little plastic eggs from the ceiling every now and again. They were both so unhappy in the hallways that they seemed almost out of place. _When did Easter stop being a joyous occasion?_

"I had no choice," she replied after what felt like an eternity of silence. She could see Sirius' anger rising.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" he all but yelled at her, and she wished to be able to wrap him in her arms and comfort him until he felt better. But she couldn't, she'd been forbidden. If she did that now then she would be being improper, and she didn't want to deal with the consequences of that.

"We've been forbidden from spending much time with you," she recited almost robotically, recalling her mother's words, and the words of her aunt as they rang painfully through her mind. Sirius didn't need any elaboration, it was clear to both of them that he knew exactly who had made the call.

"Not even on Easter?" he asked, and Narcissa had to gaze away to avoid breaking the rules. He looked so heartbroken, and she wondered when she had stopped noticing it. They were cousins after all, they were supposed to be close. Her gaze instead landed on the sun-lit courtyard of Hogwarts, on the first years that rushed around happily chatting with each other as they searched for the eggs the faculty had hidden around the school's nooks and crannies. She shook her head in response, not trusting her voice.

"Unbelievable," she heard him mutter as he began stalking away. His footsteps growing softer and softer as he got farther and farther away.

"I'm sorry," she called after him, though she wasn't sure he'd even heard it. She didn't want him to hate her, didn't want to be the target of his anger. But they had been forbidden from speaking with him.

 _ **So did it even matter anymore?**_


	54. i n f e r i

**63\. Extinction — (characters) Inferi**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 161**

* * *

The inferi clawed at him, mauling him, but he was too weak to stop them. For a split moment Regulus regretted sending Kreacher way. But the task was done now, and he could die happy - or, as happy as one whose family hated him could be. _Sirius will never know_ , his mind whispered, and for a moment he wondered if it was the Inferi who had said that to him.

 _You'll always be a traitor to Sirius,_ his mind echoed again, and he was even less certain that it was his mind talking and not the Inferi who clawed at his flesh. He wondered faintly, mind hazy through the pain, if there was an afterlife. Maybe if there was he'd be able to explain it all to Sirius once he got there, maybe, just maybe, he'd actually be forgiven. No, that was delusional, Sirius would never forgive someone like Regulus.

 _ **He blamed the Inferi for making him think such ridiculous things.**_


	55. Human (It isn't a language)

**65\. Extraterrestrial — (AU) Alien!AU**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Through the Universe Challenge.**

 **Word count: 165**

* * *

"You're lucky I speak Human," the Alien grumbled angrily and Draco Malfoy had to hold back a laugh.

"Am I?" he questioned sarcastically, though he wasn't certain the Alien picked up on that.

"Of course you are," the Alien began in it's almost robotic accent, "I only speak one type of Quarthian, and there are thousands of other languages of my people, it just happens that I am intelligent enough to speak Human."

Draco let himself laugh then, the sound unusual from his usually stoic and mean nature. It wasn't a shock to him that the Aliens would have their own different languages, it seemed only natural since Humans as a species had many different languages. What made him laugh, however, was that the Alien - whose name he didn't know - thought Human was a single language.

"What are you laughing at?" the Alien asked him. Draco smiled, his reply causing something akin to horror to etch itself onto the Alien's face.

" _ **Human isn't a language."**_


End file.
